Purple Smoke
by The Only Pancake
Summary: Leo is an immortal child, created on order of Aro so that his highly dangerous power could become a war tool. He falls into the care of the Cullen family. What troubles could befall them now that they have broken the most important vampire law? Slight AU.
1. Newborn

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a story revolving around the OC my friend and I created.**

**Lokima, the friend in question, was my idea-guy and the inspiration for this story. Everyone drop him a PM and say hi!**

**Anyway, here's the Prologue. Sorry for all the POV jumps, it doesn't happen as much in the chapters to come.**

* * *

Cole's POV

I was sitting in a remote are in Colorado, waiting impatiently for my newborn to 'wake up' so I could take him back to Italy with me.

The young boy, of ten or eleven years of age, groaned and rolled onto his side, opening his thirsty black eyes and looking right at me.

I watched him as he watched me in fascination, his new enhanced eyesight trying to take in all of the changes around him.

After a second he spoke hesitantly, "Hi?"

I simply greeted, "Hello."

The child sat up and asked, "Where are we? Who are you?"

I introduced, "I'm Cole, a member of the Voulturi. I have been sent here to take you back to Aro."

He looked me gave me did not mask his confusion.

I sighed, and decided to just tell him, "I've made you a vampire."

The boy's eyes stretched wide and he asked skeptically, "Is that possible?"

I smiled and stood up, helping him needlessly to his feet.

"It's very possible. You see that boulder? Try running to it, as fast as you can."

He did so, ending up 300 meters away in less then four seconds. I heard his gasp and decided to introduce him to his new hearing.

In a very normal-level voice I announced, "See, you have enhanced speed, and hearing obviously. Your strength will be incredibly, as well."

Experimentally he picked up the boulder and flung it at me. I darted aside and it sailed off the top of our ledge, tumbling down the mountainside.

I walked over to him and smiled.

He looked at me, absolutely giddy with excitement.

"This is so awesome!! I can't wait to show my friends an-"

I cut him off, "Oh, you can't do that. You can't show anyone, or be near anyone, unless you want to kill them. Vampires need human blood to stay alive."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in, and his face set hatefully as he did so.

He growled, "So I can never see any of them again?"

I shook my head, and before I realized what was happening, a scorching inferno was ravaging my entire body.

I was on fire!

I panicked, but I didn't have a chance to escape the deadly flames.

My body began to fall into ash, and the last thing I ever saw was the boy staring at me, his eyes dancing with the reflection of the black flames that were about to end my existence.

* * *

Leo's POV

I sat and watched this Cole character as he died.

It was very unsettling, but what made it even worse is that I liked it.

I _liked_ watching the horror in his eyes as he literally crumbled into nothing.

I liked the single anguished scream that vibrated trough the empty canyon-y surroundings of the Rocky Mountains just before his body was burned so badly he died.

I sort of even thought that the mysteriously appearing and discolored flame was kind of pretty.

I like it because he stole my life away, and now I had revenge.

The life that I was happy with, the life I cared to terribly about, was over now.

My parents, my two older sisters and my younger brother, all of my friends. If I get near them, they're going to die. _I_ am going to _kill_ them.

Drink their blood.

I think I was going to throw up at the very thought of it, but I didn't. Instead, I just shivered once.

Now I was all alone, right?

What do I do?

I don't know how to be a vampire!

Do I become a bat or something now? Should I run away when I see a priest, and avoid the sunlight, and garlic?

And what the hell gets rid of this damn pain in my throat?!

God, it's terrible! It feels like something scratched it open and tossed salt on top of it.

I glanced across the horizon, and frowned. The sun was going to rise soon, I had to go and hide. I definitely don't want to be the next one to die!

I had quite too much fun leaping from cliff to cliff as I made my way towards the edge of a town.

I could, maybe, find a dark alley to sit in as the day goes by or something, right?

I started walking towards the buildings when I passed a man making his way the other direction. The scent that floated off of him was unbearably sweet. Like nothing I have ever smelt before.

A low, threatening, growl bubbled unconsciously from my throat and I knelt down.

The man looked over his shoulder curiously and I sprang, knocking him to the ground.

He gasped when I instinctively snapped my mouth closed on his neck.

The insanely wonderful liquid, the blood, instantly dulled that clawing pain as it washed down into my stomach. It tasted so great, kind of like honey and watermelon at the same time.

When his body was cold and limp, when he was dead, I let go and he fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Horror smacked into me and I gaped at the lifeless form.

I just killed someone!

I just drank their blood!

What kind of a monster did that man make me?

I stumbled back numbly and looked around in terror. Had anyone seen me?

What do I do with the body?

What do _I_ do?

I hadn't even though about attacking this man, I just did it. I couldn't help myself! Was it always going to be like that?

I turned around to flee and my eyes widened when I saw that someone was glancing at us.

She stepped out of her car and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

She seemed genuinely concerned.

Had she not seen me?

Did she just think this guy had passed out?

I didn't want to take that chance.

She would tell on me, she would send the people after me with torches or whatever.

I walked over to her, and her face twisted with fear, "O-oh my god, w-why are your eyes red?"

Were they? I didn't know, but I would find out later.

Instead, I growled and used my new strength to yank the lady onto the sidewalk. Her shriek was cut off when I covered her mouth and sank my teeth into her flesh.

* * *

Alice's POV

_Alice and Bella were standing on the outskirts of __Glen Haven, Colorado__. It was a town not too far away from their own home in __Masonville__._

_Bella asked warily, "Are you sure he's alone, Alice?"_

_Alice nodded, "I'm positive. And he's starting to become a little feral, so we need to find him quickly."_

_Both of them jumped when a high tenor voice asked, "Are you two.. like me?"_

_Hell, where did he come from?_

_Bella turned around and smiled, "Yes, we are. We came to find you."_

_He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What for? Are you Volturi, or whatever?"_

_The Cullen girls shared a swift glance and Alice asked, "__What do you know__ about the Volturi?"_

_His bright red eyes became distant and he spoke glumly, "I know that it's they're fault I can't go home. They're fault I am such a horrible creature."_

_Bella frowned and promised the boy, "You're not horrible, you're just not practiced at restraining your thirst yet."_

_He perked, "So you mean I can eventually stop drinking blood?"_

_Alice felt bad, but she had to crush his hope, "No, you'll always need some sort of blood. But it doesn't have to be human. We drink animal blood, and so does our family."_

_Bella smiled, "Do you want to come and meet them?"_

_The boy asked hesitantly, "What if they don't like me?"_

_Alice gently took his hand and promised, "They are expecting you, Leo. They're going to love you."_

I blinked the hazy picture away from my eyes, not at all startled to see that Jasper was practically in my face as he leaned in close to me.

The second he realized I was 'conscious' again he fretted, always expecting the worst, "What did you see, Alice?"

I wasn't exactly sure.

But it seemed to me like Bella and I have a little brother to go find!

Suddenly terribly excited I asked, "Which direction is Glen Haven, Jasper?"

Obviously, he was sucked into my extremely upbeat moment and he smiled, answering me cheerfully, "Oh, it's not too far from here actually. It's like forty miles west, go south a little bit. Why? What are you doing over there?"

I gently pushed him aside so I could bounce onto my feet.

"There's a kid, his name is Leo. I saw us, Bella and I that is, inviting him to come join the family."

Jasper frowned, and I glared stonily at him.

"What could possibly make you unhappy about this?"

Pessimist.

My husband sighed, "We can't just whisk some immortal_ child_ into our family's life. You know an illegal being that will have Ciaus chasing after us in no time. That man is out to get me."

Jasper had quite a few unpleasant run-ins with Ciaus during his life.

I irritably responded, "Ciaus is out to get everyone. Besides, Jasper, we can't just leave him out there. He's dangerous, wild. He'll expose the race and then things will get sticky for everyone soon."

Emmett had entered the room a moment ago and he asked, "Who's going to expose the race?"

Jasper answered acidic, "A vampire _child_ that Alice wants to take under her wing."

I smoothed my shirt theatrically and calmly pointed out, "I don't have wings, Jasper."

He sighed, "Don't be so difficult, you know what I meant."

Emmett interrupted our half-hearted argument, "What's wrong with taking it if it's only going to mess everything up? At least then we can keep it out of trouble."

Jasper shrugged indifferently, smart enough to know he was going to loose this battle.

I asked Emmett, "Where's Bella, do you know?"

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were off hunting, and Rosalie was... Well, who knows where that woman disappears to sometimes?

Emmett shrugged, but Jasper informed me, "She's downstairs practically dying of boredom."

I smiled and trotted down into the basement. Bella was lying on the couch, various books opened around her. However, rather then reading them, she was just staring blankly at the ceiling.

I sat beside her and asked, "Have you run out of things to do?"

She turned her head to look at me, glaring slightly, "I give up on learning Dutch."

Recently, after feeling a little left out when she learned we all know at least two languages, she started trying to learn one that none of us knew.

Not even Edward or myself, who a few decades back had a bet that I could learn more then him even though he can cheat.

I won, because while he tried to learn complex, useful, languages like Chinese, Portuguese, and Russian, I learned 43 different dialects of African languages.

Crafty, I personally think.

Anyway, I asked Bella, "Want to go on a little road trip with me?"

She sat up, "Sure, where to?"

So, as I dragged her into her Ferrari, I filled her in as we made our way to this town.

When I spotted the sign from my vision I slammed the car to a halt.

Bella frowned at me, "Your going to ruin my tires if you keep doing that to them."

I glared at her. Why did she care about _that_?

She smiled innocently, "Okay, I'll just ask Rose to put on new ones."

Rolling my eyes light-heartedly I stepped out of the car and hovered by the fence.

Bella asked me, "So, he just shows up, right?"

I nodded and she asked, "Are you sure he's alone, Alice?"

I suddenly became very excited- again. That was the start of the vision! Rather then answer her, I turned around and glanced into the distance.

The young boy, Leo, was hesitantly making his way over to us.

I nudged Bella and she turned around, too, smiling at our little friend.


	2. Alice

Leo's POV

It's been a week since I became what I am.

It's been a week since I started killing all those people.

How many, you might be asking me?

_Twenty-three!_

The papers are blaming a serial killer. Hah, I'm not that far away from that.

I wasn't even thirsty for half of those, but I couldn't help myself. If someone gets to close, they become my prey. I become that monster.

That's why I was trying to escape the town. I started heading back for the mountains, but I could smell some hikers three miles or so away and I panicked, headed back for the town.

When I was almost there, I watched two women exit their car.

They walked so gracefully, and moved with swift movements. They were pale like me, and they didn't smell human.

A flicker of hope ran through me. Maybe I didn't have to be alone anymore?

I approached them cautiously and asked, "Are you two like me?"

Alice smiled and responded, "Yes, we are, we came to find you."

They came for me? Did they want me like that other guy, to take me to whoever Aro was?

I furrowed my brow, "What for? Are you Volturi, or whatever?"

The ladies glanced at one another and the short one asked, "They are the ones that changed you, right?"

I nodded gravely, "They turned me into a monster."

The taller woman frowned, "Your not a monster, you're only following your instinct. One day you will be able to resist the urge better."

Resist the urge? Not be tempted by such a great scent?

"Does that mean I can stop?"

The short one gently answered, "No, you'll always need some sort of blood to sustain yourself. But it doesn't have to be human. Our family only drinks animal blood, we're kind of like vegetarians."

Animal blood. I suppose that's not that bad. I used to eat animals, didn't I?

The taller lady asked, "Do you want to come home with us and meet our family?"

They don't kill humans. I do. Why would I be invited?

I asked, "What if they don't like me?"

The short one walked forward and her warm hand curled around mine. I didn't pull away from her, she was nice, and she wasn't trying to hurt me.

She smiled, "They are expecting you! They will love you, I promise."

I smiled, and glanced behind me. The dark sky was starting to swirl with pinks and oranges.

"Don't we have to wait? The sun is about to come out!"

The lady laughed, and it sounded like a little bell chiming.

"We don't die when the sun comes out! It's perfectly safe to us."

She sounded very confident, so I guess I believed he, but I didn't want to risk it.

She gently tugged me over to her car and I climbed into the back. The short one sat with me and smiled.

"I'm Alice, and this is my sister Bella."

I smiled back, "I'm Leo."

She chirped, "I know. How old are you?"

"Eleven."

I looked her over and asked, "What are you, fifteen?"

She laughed again and shook her head, "No. I'm... um, nineteen."

I sat back and glanced out the window. The world was whizzing by, but that didn't bother me. I have grown used to going extremely fast.

And you know what else, I bet these two can answer a question I have!

"Why don't I sleep anymore? I've been awake for like eight days, it's crazy."

Alice smiled again, "Oh, we don't need to sleep. Ever."

I thought about Cole, and asked suddenly, "Hey can we.. Like, I don't know... Start people on fire, I guess?"

I've been trying to figure that out, but I just can't. I haven't decided how he could have just burst into flame. People don't spontaneously combust, you know!

Alice looked severely interested, and her intensity un-nerved me.

"What do you mean, Leo?"

I shifted away from her uncomfortably and tried to explain, "The man that worked for the Volturi, he said that he had changed me for Aro. He said I couldn't go back to my family and show them what I was, and it made me really upset and then the guy was like. Dying or something. I don't really know what happened, actually."

Bella asked me, "And you think you did it to him?"

I nodded.

Alice spoke to me, "You probably did. Some of our kind has special abilities."

Cool. I asked, "Like what?"

She chirped, "Bella's husband, Edward, can read minds. Everyone's except for Bella's,

because her power is kind of like a mental shield. I can see the future."

Whoa.

Mind reading and future-sight? Holy hell, that's awesome!!

I asked, "What can you see?"

She shrugged, "Things. I saw you. Most things just come to me; I don't have to look for them."

She saw me... I was suddenly very guilty and I asked, "Um, what did you see?"

Was she watching me hunting? Hurting people?

She somehow knew what was on my mind.

"I only saw us meeting you, Leo. But no matter what I might have seen, I would have still wanted to come and find you. Just because your different from us doesn't mean we can't be friends."

I chuckled, "Can you read minds, too?"

She smiled, "No. I recognized that look you had, I have seen it enough times."

She frowned a little bit and I asked, "What's the matter?"

Alice laughed a little bit, "It's nothing. I think you should talk to my husband sometime."

I blinked in surprise, "Your _married_?" She's only nineteen!

Bella promised me, "We'll tell you more about us later. We're here."

I glanced out the window and at a two-story house. It was brick, and had a lot of huge windows. I opened the door and followed the two of them inside.

Several other vampires were sitting around and looking at us.

Three of them, to be exact.

One was a huge male that I probably would have been wary of if he wasn't grinning so

broadly. He seemed more friendly then anything.

The second one I was quite startled to see. She was a _gorgeous_ female with long, wavy, blonde hair.

The third was another woman, with a round, gentle, face and caramel colored hair. She smiled at me and waved a little bit.

Bella sat beside the blonde and Alice introduced, "That's Emmett and Rosalie. This is our mother, Esme."

I was stunned, "Your a mom?" She was like.. Twenty-five!

Esme laughed gently, "I'm not their real mother, I am an adoptive mother of sorts."

That made more sense, I suppose.

Alice added, "This is Leo, by the way. Where did Jasper go?"

A deep male's voice answered for her, "Right here."

A shirtless male, slightly damp from little droplets of water clinging to him, entered the room.

Every single panic sensor hardwired into my brain screamed at me when I saw the scars that littered every inch, almost, of his exposed flesh.

I pressed myself against Alice, my hand tightening around hers as an uneasy snarl built up in my chest and bubbled out of my throat.


	3. Change Of Heart

The blonde man rolled his eyes at my reaction to him. I wasn't sure if he was irritated or annoyed. Maybe he was both. I couldn't help it, though. This guy practically had the word DANGER scratched into him.

He stalked right past us, but I didn't freak out like I thought I might have.

Actually, if anything, I just started to relax as a feeling of peace floated inside of me.

Alice scolded the man, "You knew he was coming, Jasper, why didn't you put a shirt on."

He glared at me, his dark golden eyes harsh when he pointed out, "Because I don't have to."

I think I wanted to be scared of him, and the evil way he was leering at me, but I wasn't.

He sat on the arm of the couch, hissing as Emmett elbowed him in the side.

They glared at each other and Jasper demanded, "What?"

Rosalie stepped into the conversation, "You know what. You don't have to be so mean just because you're opposed to him."

Opposed to me? What did I do?

I told her they weren't going to like me!

Alice locked eyes with her husband, and I could almost taste the tension between them.

Everyone else in the room looked unsettled.

Alice won the silent battle.

The blonde man forced a smile at me and icily greeted, "It's great to meet you by the way, Leo."

For some reason I doubted that statement.

Before we could continue the awkward conversation he asked Esme hopefully, "When are Carlisle and Edward getting back."

Alice snapped sharply, "It's not going to make any difference, he's staying."

She tugged me towards the stairs and I waved goodbye to everyone as she led me up the stairs and into an airy room.

"This is a guest room, you can have it if you want."

I glanced at the bed, "I thought we don't sleep?"

She smiled, "We don't, but it's nice to have them around for other activities."

_Ahh!_

Did she _have_ to get that image in my head?

I almost gagged, which only made her laugh.

"You can get settled, and look around, or whatever. I'll come and get you when we are ready for you."

She closed the door and I sat on the edge of the bed, looking around. One of the long walls was crammed with books, and the other had a closet and a desk.

I think I could get used to it.

* * *

So I figured it was best for me to stay out of sight when I heard the two men returned

from their hunting trip. However, I did open the door to hear what they were saying better.

Rosalie was growling mid-sentence, "-nly a child, how could you just want to get rid of him?"

Of course, my new enemy was the one she was talking to.

Jasper hissed, "Don't be stupid, Rosalie, for _once_ in your life. What if Aro finds out? We'll all be in danger. Are you willing to risk loosing Emmett for some kid?"

Emmett snapped, "I can take care of myself, Jasper."

A very neutral sounding male pointed out, "If Alec gets a hold of us, we're all pretty much done for. Bella can't always be around to keep us safe."

Esme added her input, "Edward's right."

Alice demanded, "Who cares if he's right? The poor kid doesn't have anyone; it's Aro who wanted him. Would you rather send him away so he can become a tool of mass destruction?"

After a brief silence Edward asked, "He can set us on fire?"

There were several gasps and then more silence. I didn't like the silence, it never meant anything good.

After a second Esme asked, "Carlisle?"

Another male's voice, Carlisle's, gave a verdict, "He should stay with us. Alice likes him and... Well, I don't think we should set him loose. He's a very powerful child, and he'll need supervision until he is trained to control his gift."

Bella asked, "Who is going to teach him? Our powers are just here, and they just happen."

Edward offered, "Jasper had to learn how to use his."

There were several low growls before my nemesis snorted, "I won't do it. I don't want anything to do with him." A second later a door slammed suddenly and I jumped.

Carlisle offered an alternative, "We can all help him the best we can. There's nothing to worry about."

I listened to feet shuffling for a while until Bella's voice rang up the stairs.

"Leo, you can come down you know."

I carefully shuffled down the stairs and paused at the bottom.

She smiled, "I'm going to go and speak to Edward." She left, and I was alone.

I just sat there patiently, until the growling started. Curiously I peeked around a thresh-hold and into a kitchen.

Jasper was standing with his back to Alice, glaring out a window. The pixie-sized woman was pacing left to right as she ranted.

"It wouldn't kill you to help him, you know. He isn't leaving no matter how much you want him to. Why would you want him to, anyway? There's nothing wrong with him!"

After a second the man turned and grabbed his wife, pulling her against his chest gently.

He frowned and set his nose against her forehead.

Her arms wrapped around his back and she sighed, "You don't have to worry."

Jasper whimpered, "You could get hurt! You could die, Alice."

She stared up at him, "I haven't seen myself dying anytime soon."

He sounded mocking when he answered, "Things are not set in stone."

They glared at one another for quite a long time.

They looked like statues, standing perfectly still.

Alice pouted slightly and Jasper's face instantly softened. He kissed her lightly and crumbled.

"Okay, fine, I'll see what I can do for him. Are you happy now?"

I almost snickered at how easy that was for her.

I didn't though, because then they would hear me.

Alice smirked, "Immensely. Go and tell him, and try to make friends."

I scurried back to the couch and sat down just before the two of them exited the kitchen.

Alice glared sternly at me, which made me pretty damn sure she knew I had been listening. I smiled at her as she pranced away.

Jasper sat tensely beside me, tapping his foot a little bit as he turned his head to look at me. I shifted nervously as the silence stretched on.

Sighing in defeat he announced, "I'm going to help you gain control over your power. Do what I tell you, or you'll have to figure it out on your own."

I shivered and leaned away from his shadowy glare. "O-okay?"

He smiled the tiniest bit, "And don't set me on fire, because Alice will be extremely upset if you do."


	4. Temper

The next afternoon, I was reading a sheet of paper Edward gave me. Rules that I had to follow.

Things like: no leaving the house alone, not hunting people on purpose, try not to burn anything or anyone, don't break the house if I start wrestling with Emmett, and other stuff like that.

There was a knock on my door, then silence. I was slightly surprised the knocker didn't just come in. I mean, really, what could I be doing that they shouldn't come in for?

"Come in!"

The door opened and Jasper peered at me, "We're leaving."

I bounced over to his side and followed him out of the house. Rosalie was waiting for us.

I hesitated when the sunlight drew nearer. Jasper just kept walking, not noticing or not caring that I was lagging behind.

Rosalie asked, "What's the matter?"

I frowned, "Are you sure it's not going to hurt me?"

She laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, stepping into the light with me.

My eyes widened with shock as I looked at my arms, which were sparkling like a million little crystals were on them.

"Wow!"

Rose laughed, "I said the same thing. Come on, the impatient one is leaving us behind."

I asked as we walked towards the nearby mountains.

"So, how old are you and Emmett?"

She questioned me back rather then answered, "What age is Alice?"

She didn't know how old her own sister is? "She said nineteen."

Rosalie smiled, "Well, I am eighteen, and Emmett is twenty."

I queried, "What about the others?"

They all seemed young to me. Even the 'parents' of the house.

"Edward is seventeen, Bella is eighteen, Carlisle is twenty-three, and Esme is twenty-six.

Your eleven, right?"

I nodded and she asked with a slight frown, "How do you like being eleven?"

What kind of a question is _that_?

"Oh, it's okay. I mean I don't have anything against it?"

She smiled sadly, "That's good. Try to keep it that way."

She questioned me about my human life the entire way up the mountain. When we got there, Jasper was waiting, smirking as he held out two hats.

To be specific, two army helmets.

I took the smaller one from him and set it on my head.

He laughed at Rosalie, "Come on, you. I told you that you could stay home, but you insisted on joining my army."

Jasper set his own helmet on but Rosalie snorted, "I'm not messing up my hair for some silly hat."

He rolled his eyes and set it down, "Killjoy."

I was slightly happy to see he was in a better mood today. Or at least trying to be!

Rosalie perched on a boulder and ordered, "Pretend I'm not here, so you don't get distracted."

Jasper led me over to a small bush and made me sit down near it. He sat beside me and started the coaching.

"I want you to set this on fire. Just forget about everything else on your mind except for that, and it should be fairly simple."

I gazed intensely at the bush, self-consciously aware of the two sets of eyes on me. I must look like an idiot. Sitting here and glaring at a midget tree.

I was more then _slightly_ startled when Jasper snapped, "I said forget about us, that doesn't mean letting yourself get distracted with embarrassment. Do it right."

More scared of his wrath then disappointment I actually attempted to create a flame.

_Do it, do it, do it!_

God, was I broken or something?

I could create an inferno of death the very first day I was a vampire, but I can't get one tiny little ember when I actually wanted to?

Rosalie cautioned, "Don't try too hard."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and scrutinized, "He can't do it, he's too weak."

_WHAT?_

Fury coursed through my veins and I snarled.

How dare he call me that!

With loud crackling sound I watched, in semi-horror, as a massive fire started to engulf

the small forest on the other side of a deep ravine. Jasper stared at it with wide eyes.

"Damn."

I glanced at Rosalie, who was equally shocked.

I asked, "Are we going to put it out?"

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy, "Go over there and risk getting burnt to death over some trees? I don't think so."

I grinned, "So do I pass?"

Rosalie laughed, "You need to learn _control_, Leo."

Jasper added, "That is very impressive, I will say. Better then I probably could have done."

I smiled, silently beaming at the praise.

I asked excitedly, "So do I pass _this_ time?"

Jasper pointed to the shrub, "I do believe I said to set that on fire, so actually, you fail."

I glowered at him and sighed in annoyance.

Smart-ass.

Crossing my arms I worked on setting that one elusive little bush on fire. I got it to smoke twice, but then it was pretty much a fail.

I can kill half of a forest but not get a tiny little 1 by 2 foot bush to even spark?

An _epic_ fail, that's what it is.

Just as I was beginning to get frustrated to the point of mental incoherency, the stem of the little bush begin to sizzle, and then exploded into a strong flame- growing steadily as it swiftly claimed the entire thing and made us our own little bonfire on the top of a mountain.

Rosalie set a hand on my shoulder suddenly and I swear if my heart worked it would have skipped a beat.

I hissed crossly, "Make some noise when you walk!"

She ignored me and praised, "You got your bush! Let's go celebrate!"

I glanced at her like she was crazy, "And do _what_?"

She pulled me onto my feet, "Go hunting, of course. There are plenty of bears up here.

Emmett's favorite is bear. Ask him why later."


	5. Lost Together

Alice's POV

Edward has my king cornered, and I only have a knight and two paws left to protect him.

Even with Bella helping me, so he can't read my mind, I was loosing!

I suppose having 40+ years of game experience on me can be useful.

I tapped my finger against the table as I tried to foresee the various outcomes I could have.

_Alice is sulking mournfully behind her half of the chess set, her king being waved around by Edward._

_Alice is glaring at Edward, who doesn't yet have her king, but has every other one of her pieces._

_Edward is grinning like a lunatic, and Alice knows she's about to loose somehow._

I sighed and skimmed the future again. No matter what, he was going to beat me.

I grumbled, "Alright, I quit."

I flicked my king over and Edward snickered, "I believe that means you owe me a new car."

His Volvo had finally gone to hell and died for good. Rosalie said the engine was completely fried, and she didn't feel like wasting her time to fix it.

I smirked, "Yeah, but keep gloating and it might end up being a sparkly pink Prius."

Bella laughed at him and his face fell into a serious frown, "You're joking right?"

I grinned, _Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. You'll have to find out!_

The back door slid open and Leo bounced in, hopping into my lap.

"I killed a bear!"

He sounded delighted, and extremely proud. I suppose that's a very natural reaction for an eleven-year-old boy, though.

I hugged him and smiled, "Congratulations! How big was he?"

His eyes widened, "It was bigger then Emmett, and _he's_ like... a wall!"

Edward tore his eyes away from Jasper and suggested, "Why don't you go and tell Emmett?"

Leo disappeared and Edward frowned suddenly, "_How_ big was it?"

I asked, feeling left out for once, "How big is _what_?"

Jasper sat down and explained, "When we were practicing, he set half of a forest on fire because he was upset with something I said. It was slightly terrifying. His power is triggered by his temper, which seems to be rather short if you're not careful."

I looked at Jasper wide-eyed and said "But with the proper training-"

Jasper cut me off and sighed, "But nothing, Alice. Even when he finally gains full control over his power, he will still struggle to contain its full effects."

With a resigned tone and a half bemused smirk, I nodded and said, "Well, we will just have to teach him control. You will have to be with him often, Jasper, so we know if he does loose control, you can stop him before he does something we will all regret."

Jasper frowned at me and quietly reminded, "I didn't agree to do this forever. I don't want to be an older brother, you know."

Bella and Edward both glared at him.

He glowered back, "I have better things to do then risk my existence over some short tempered kid."

Edward asked, "Like what?"

Jasper grinned, Edward cringed, and I hit Jasper on the shoulder.

"Whatever you're doing, knock it off."

He smiled apologetically at me, "Sorry, he started it."

Edward snickered and whisked Bella out of the room.

I ran my fingers through Jasper's curly hair and frowned, "Will it really be so horrible for you to spend time with him? He was so happy when he got home, he had fun."

Jasper was silent for a while before he admitted, "It is kind of cool, and I never had a little brother. Unless you count Emmett."

I smiled, "I think Emmett does count."

We both laughed a little bit, and then a vision came to me.

_Emmett and Leo were playing in Emmett's room, and Leo pounced on Emmett too hard, sending them both flying out the upstairs window and tumbling down to the ground, denting it_.

I frowned and was just about to call a warning to my brother when a shattering sound, followed by a grunt and a thud, stopped me.

Edward yelled from somewhere, "What did I say about wrestling in the house?"

I grinned at Jasper, "Have fun with him in your days to come."

He frowned lightly at me and dryly responded, "Oh, thanks."

* * *

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it was.... damn.

It was three, and I told Leo I would be ready to leave a half an hour ago.

Jasper nuzzled my bare shoulder and asked, "What's the matter?"

I frowned, "I'm late for some Leo-Alice bonding time."

He chuckled, "It that what it's going to be called?"

I sat up and hastily found some fresh clothes in the closet, "That's what Esme is calling it."

I slipped into my clothes and fixed my hair.

Jasper sat up, "So, where are you going, anyway?"

I shrugged, "Wherever he wants to go."

Smiling at my mate I bounced into the living room, frowning at Leo as he glared at me, looking slightly less then patient.

He grinned suddenly, "Does your throat hurt after all that scre-"

He cut himself off when I threw one of his shoes at him.

I huffed playfully, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?"

Slipping into his shoes he snorted, "You sound like your fifty."

Fifty! Try 107.

"Fifty, nineteen, I'm still older then you are."

I led him out into the backyard and we just started wandering around.

After a second he started to speak, "Um.. Well, did you..."

He lowered his head and played with the end of his shirt in between his fingers.

I encouraged, "Come out with it, did I what?"

He cleared his throat, "You know, you're still really young, you shouldn't rush into things, that's what my dad always told my sisters. Did you use protection?"

I started laughing so hard I had to stop walking.

Leo glared at me, "It's not funny!"

It was.

Though, I felt a little bit pleased that he cared enough about me and my life to worry over such things.

I forced myself to calm down and took a deep breath, becoming extremely serious.

"You don't have to worry, Leo, vampire's can't have kids. How would it grow?"

He looked confused, "What do you mean? How _wouldn't_ it grow?"

I set my hand on one of his shoulders we began to walk again.

"Leo, we don't get any older. We never will. When our bodies are transforming out of the human state, it freezes everything. That's why our hearts stop beating."

He was quiet for a while before trying to lighten the conversation, "I guess I get what Rosalie meant, then, by telling me I should start to like being eleven."

I frowned, "It shouldn't be this way. You should be with your first family. Aro took you from that."

The young boy smiled at me, "So you said you can't remember your human life, right?"

I nodded and he chirped, "Well, I never lived half of it, so we can be lost together."

I smiled and ruffled his pretty ginger hair, "Yeah, we can be lost together."


	6. Maria

Jasper's POV

I was training with Alice and Leo when Alice stopped suddenly, her body stiffening.

I wrapped my arms around her supportively. I know she never actually collapses when she's seeing, but I still don't like to risk it.

I asked warily, "What is it, Alice?"

Alice actually snarled, "Maria."

I felt myself wanting to growl, too. I don't hate Maria, but I don't want her in my life anymore. Besides, every time she 'visits' trouble arises.

I asked coldly, "When is she coming?"

Alice sighed, "Now."

NOW?

Damn.

Alice's distant eyes started to regain their sharpness, and a familiar voice made my body do rigid.

"You shouldn't be playing with fire, little boy."

I glanced over my shoulder and there she stood, smiling at Leo.

I could feel her sharp interest in him from over here and I growled somewhat

protectively, "Leo, come over here."

Maria was not above hurting those she saw as a threat, and I know her well enough to

know that someone with his power is definitely a threat.

Leo scampered over to me, his eyes wide and curious.

Maria stalked nearer, eyeing me hungrily, "Jasper, it has been far too long. What, almost thirty years now, isn't it?"

I flinched when a wave of lust, that was not Alice's, slapped into me.

I forced myself to be polite, as I always was with friends. (Well, non-enemies.)

"Yes, thirty two actually. It's good to see you again."

Why the hell was she here? Doesn't she have some lives down in Mexico to be stealing?

Maria turned her head and smiled, "Alice."

Alice just growled, I could feel her hostility and aggression.

I glanced sharply at her, she better not start a fight over nothing.

Maria's bright red eyes glanced at Leo again, "A newborn, and a young one, too. I never thought you, of all people, would be the one to break the rules."

I was past loosing my patience with her.

"What do you want?"

Her eyes never left Leo, "I want you, of course. No matter how many years may stretch between us-" She leaned forward and stroked my cheek, her voice growing husky, "You'll always be my favorite, Major."

Rage and jealousy scorched off of Alice and I gently pushed Maria's arm away from me.

"And no matter how many times you offer, I'll always say no. I'm done with that life, I am tired of fighting."

Maria smiled, "Oh, come on, Major. It would be like old times. Just you, me, an endless variety of _real_ blood, and maybe this little cutie, too."

Leo smiled at her, bursting with pride at the compliment.

He was young, he didn't know any better.

I stepped in front of my mate and fledgling, glaring down at Maria violently.

She instinctively took a step back.

I snarled, "Don't touch him. Don't talk to him. He's part of the family, and you're not getting him just so he can die."

She snorted, "Don't try to give me that, Jasper, he'd never die with a power like that."

No, he would only have to live the agony of a thousand bites over the course of a century. He'd have to endure killing, and listening to his friend's die, and the venom of countless enemies being injected into his sensitive body.

He would have to suffer.

I snarled and threatened her acidic, "If you try it I will tear you apart myself. One more

scar wouldn't be too bad. Especially not a trophy like I'd get from you."

She put on a brave face, but of course, I could feel her fear and apprehension.

She swallowed, "Okay. I'll leave, even though it's a waste of my trip!"

I watched her as se disappeared the way she came.

Leo asked, "Who was she? Why are we so angry at her?"

I forced myself to calm down and turned to him, "Leo, I think it's time you learn about my past."

I glanced over my shoulder, still very tense, "But let's talk at home. I don't want to be near anywhere that woman is."

Nodding he took my hand; my paranoia rubbing off on him as he now looked around warily and made sure to check behind us every 15-20 seconds.

This was going to be fun...


	7. Second Encounter

Leo's POV

It didn't take too long when you have super speed to get back to your house.

Once we were there, Jasper explained his past to me.

And then Edward's, Carlisle's, Bella's, Emmett's, Esme's, and what we know of Alice's.

Apparently, I wasn't going to be ready to really grasp Rosalie's, so he promised to tell me another time. Or make her tell me.

By the time he was done I think my brain melted.

I tried to cancel out all of the useless information and think of the important facts.

"So how many times has this woman tried to get you back?"

Jasper frowned, "Too many."

So, that more of less closed the topic, because he clearly wasn't wanting to talk about it.

The two of them disappeared, and Carlisle left for work. Esme, Edward, and Bella went out to the town for grocery shopping.

I found that pointless, but they say they have to feign human as well as possible, so maybe it made _some_ sense.

I was trying to read Alice's book, _Pride and Prejudice_, but the thing was way over my head. I couldn't keep the characters straight, let alone figure out what was going on.

I would have found something else to do for entertainment, and that's when they started.

I heard moaning and some very suggestive comments coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room and I think my ears began to bleed.

I didn't want to bother Jasper and Alice, but I was most certainly not going to stay in this house for the next hour or whatever.

Slipping out the front door I went off into the forest and began playing in the trees. It was more fun then it should have been to bounce around like a lemur just because I was capable of it.

I sprang out of one tree, but fell short of the branch I had intended, and went crashing to the ground.

I felt a pair of small hands grabbing my shoulders and helping to me my feet.

I glanced over my shoulder, it was Maria. With a healthy new wariness for her, I took a few steps away.

She smiled gently, "Don't be afraid, little one, I won't hurt you."

I didn't think I believed her.

She took a step closer, "I want to give you an offer. Have you tasted human blood?"

I nodded and she continued, "It was great, wasn't it? So much stronger, and sweeter, and more appetizing then anything from an animal. Don't you agree?"

I wanted to be honest so I whispered, "Yes."

She smirked, "You can have it back, Leo. If you come with me, you'll be given so many humans; you won't be able to finish them all. The only thing I want in return is your promise to fight in battle with me. Doesn't that sound fun?"

No, not really. I shook my head, too scared of Maria to talk.

Irritation danced across her ruby eyes and she snapped, "Why not?"

I jumped in surprise and a little torpedo of flame shot from me. Maria nimbly moved to the side, cursing in Spanish as the flame stuck so close it singed her shirt. The tree behind her received the wrath of my attack and burst into angry flames.

Maria's eyes started to turn black with a murderous rage, "You little rat!"

She sprang for me, but before I could react, there was a thunder strike and she was knocked onto her back by....

Jasper!

He snarled and bit her shoulder, causing her to squeal and kicked him aside. He almost rolled into the burning tree, but quickly scrambled across the field to get out of the way.

Maria hissed and tried some karate-kick-thing to knock Jasper over. He jumped right above her leg and landed hard on the knee.

I heard it splinter as he connected with it.

She wailed and he curled his fists into her shirt collar, yanking her onto her feet. His furious eyes were not three inches away from hers.

He snarled right into her face, "I said keep away."

She hissed, "You'll regret this decision, Jasper."

Glaring wistfully at me she disappeared.

Jasper rounded on me, grabbing my arms and giving me one furious, mind rattling, shake.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Leo? You knew that she was out here. You put yourself in danger! "

I felt my lower lip trembled and he continued his tirade.

"What would you have said if she hurt you? What if she had nine friends with her and they kidnapped you? What then? There's a reason you aren't to leave the house alone!"

I frowned and peeked up at him. He was looming over me like a shadow of death, ready to strike.

"I'm sorry?"

Fury rippled across his eyes and he growled, "You will be when you get home, Alice was freaking out when she sent me to come and get you."

Oh, great!

Jasper started marching be back towards the house. I wasn't entirely sure if I was in trouble or not.

That is, until I saw Alice's face.

Not only did she look angry, but she looked worse then worried. As soon as we came into view she darted over and hugged me.

"Oh, Leo! I saw you, and _her_, and I was so worried! I thought she was going to hurt you! We told you to stay in the house!!"

I frowned, "Yeah, I know that you did. Sorry."

She frowned at me, giving me quite a stern glare.

"You are grounded."

Damn!!

I wanted to argue, but I knew I was going to lose.

I grumbled, "For how long?"

She frowned, "I don't know yet. Just go upstairs."

I sighed and sulked up the stairs, plopping down on my bed and pouting to myself as I listened to Alice and Jasper talking downstairs.

After a second Alice fretted quietly, "That wasn't too mean, was it?"

I smiled a little bit; she was such a sweet person.

Jasper assured her, to my slight dismay, "It was a perfectly acceptable response to his actions today."

Alice asked, "Well, how long should his term be?"

If _he_ was able to choose... I was dreading the amount of time he'd decide.

However, I was pleasantly surprised when he offered, "How about two days? It'll seem like longer because he doesn't sleep. And besides, we can't skip training for longer then that. Especially not when she's lurking."

Lurking, I didn't like that word. It means she was waiting like a shadow, like a ninja, ready to strike.

_You'll regret this decision, Jasper_.

Her words echoed in my head ominously. I don't think I even want to think about everything that could mean.


	8. Accident

Two days passed _so_ slowly I thought I'd die a second time of plain boredom.

But I put the books in the room to good use and read a few of them, as a pastime.

After two days were up, I was free. I bounced down the stairs and smiled at everyone,

"Hi!"

Alice replied instantly, "You need to hunt, it's been four days."

That was very true. My throat was on fire. She offered to take me yesterday, but I was one third of the way through a good book, so I stupidly declined the offer.

Emmett and Jasper were the ones who ended up taking me. We made our way to a dense forest area.

Jasper asked, "So, what's on the day's menu?"

I could smell the various kinds of blood, three of them, but I didn't know the difference.

Emmett reported, "Elk to the east, wild boar up the north way, and if we continue straight I think there's like, wolf or something. I've never had one, I can't tell."

Jasper gazed at us inquiringly, "Well, which way are you two going?"

Emmett smirked, "I'm going for elk. It's mating season, the males are so much fun when they charge!"

He sprang away and I decided, "I'll go wolfing, you can have the boars."

Jasper went the other way and I bounced onward. I peered through the trees and watched a big house-dog ambling around. Behind him was his owner, a female not much older then me.

Maybe thirteen.

Too late the realization came, though. She was too close to me for me to resist.

I could already taste her sweet tang on the tip of my tongue.

I bunched up my legs and shivered in anticipation before I sprang. I landed on the girl and she shrieked loudly as she landed.

I hissed, "You shouldn't have done that!"

If she alerted anyone else, they will come and investigate, and then they will die too.

She looked like she was about to speak, but I didn't let her. I lifted her chin and bit her on her throat, starting to greedily suck up the flowery blood that drive me so insane with delight.

When I was finished with her, I had to bite her dog, because he was trying to chew my ankle off.

Laying his body beside hers I sat down and stared at the cold, dead, creature.

My common sense bgan to kick in.

#24.

I really was a horrible person. I just _killed. _When I was ever going to stop this? They promised me it would stop!

I let my hands fall onto my hands and I groaned.

I just sat there for a while, and eventually I heard the light shuffling of footsteps making their way towards me. After a second of silence whoever it was sat behind me and wrapped their arms around me.

Thin arms, not huge arms, it was Jasper.

I leaned back into his chest and after a long while I whimpered, "I'm going to become a monster."

He tightened his grip on me and promised, "No you aren't, Leo. You're doing great, a lot better then I did when I first started."

It's only been five days and I already killed another person!

My distress was great, and I am sure it was bothering him, but he didn't try to change it.

He was letting me sort this out on my own.

I looked up at him and asked, "How bad were you when you first started?"

He laughed heartlessly, "I didn't last a day and a half before I snapped and bit someone. I had been drinking as much as I wanted, as often as I wanted, for 105 years. It was very understandable that I had, well, _no_ self control."

I sighed, "How long did it take for you to be able to be around them? To go to school and everything?"

He frowned, "Way too long. If I didn't have Alice and Edward here to constantly monitor me, I would never be able to do it. Alice has had days where she saw me going to give in and stayed home with me. Edward has suggested I leave sometimes when it's getting to be too much. I hate having to run away from it, but I would rather be weak then a killer again."

I glanced at the body lying at my feet and whimpered, "Yeah, a killer like me."

He gently, almost warily, ran his fingers through my hair.

"It isn't your fault, Leo. This is part of your life now, the thirst for it. It's the natural food source. You can't help it, you can only try to learn to resist the thirst and stick to the new diet."

I frowned and let my chin fall so I was looking at my latest prey again. I just wanted to get rid of it, so I didn't have to stare at the evidence anymore.

Just then the bodies sprang into flames. I scrambled backwards a little, pressing against Jasper in fear of it catching onto my feet. He moved a few feet away, and started to laugh a little.

"It looks like you are getting a better grip on that, Leo."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit, proud of myself.

I got slightly excited, "Let's go and tell Alice!"

* * *

I bounced into the house and Alice was waiting for me. She probably already knew what I was going to tell her, but I didn't care, I was going to say it anyway.

I jumped into her arms and she laughed, holding me up, "Hey, have a good hunt?"

I frowned a little, "Not really, but I learned how to make the fire come out, or whatever it does, anyway."

She smiled at me and praised, "That's wonderful!"

She spaced out for a second before grinning, "Leo, do you like baseball?"

Edward appeared in the room, excited, "Yes! It's starting to lightning to the west, it'll be perfect!"

I smiled and the whole family loaded into some of the cars, heading off towards a huge field. Our teams were as followed:

Team Jasper had Rosalie, Edward, and me on it.

Alice is the pitcher.

And Team Carlisle has Bella, Emmett and Esme on it.

We had an epic game, and after some disputing; which Alice had to sort out every time; our team crushed Carlisle's.

That's only because, even as a vampire, Bella has two left feet.


	9. Volturi

Maria's POV

Jasper is an idiot.

A traitorous, disloyal, useless, hindrance in my life.

The bastard shattered my knee, damn him! It took three hours for it to fix itself.

He really _will_ regret this decision.

He could have had the greatness he once held, he could have had the power and the honor and the glory.

We could have, and his little newborn could have shared it.

Three of us would have been unstoppable, but he went and ruined it, so I will ruin him.

The car stopped and I stalked past everyone, into the heart of Volterra. I found the clock tower and slipped under the familiar door that led to the grand underground mansion.

Felix, one of the most experienced guards of Aro's, was the one who was sitting watch.

He smirked, "Long time no see, Maria. I thought those newborns of yours finally got your head."

I snorted, "I don't have time to talk to you, take me to Aro immediately."

Felix frowned, "What for?"

I smirked, "Because I have information for him, in an immortal child."

Felix's face became deathly serious, "Oh. Follow me."

So I did. Down the twisting stone corridors all the way to the reception room, where I waited patiently until the door to the grand hall opened once more.

A small boy summoned me, "Enter." His high voice, nearly matching that of his sister Jane's, echoed in the small room.

I followed him into the massive hall of marble. Sitting on three huge chairs, thrones if I would have to classify them, were the Volturi Brothers.

Aro summoned me forward with his high voice, "Come, Maria, and share this information with me."

I strode past all of the hovering guards and stood directly in front of Aro.

"It's Jasper Whitlock, Aro. He and that little mate of his have a bitten child."

And now they will all die.

Jasper, that little harlot who stole him from me, and the imbecile child that turned down the best offer of his life.

All of them will suffer.

Aro looked grave and held his hands out. I pressed mine against his, and after ten seconds or so, they drifted apart. I watched him sit back as he carefully sifted through my memories, my thoughts. It didn't bother me in the slightest that he knew this was for revenge purposes only. I am a spiteful woman, and I am not ashamed to admit it.

After a while Aro frowned, "This is quite upsetting to see. Carlisle is a dear friend to me; it will be a shame to have to harm his family. And little Alice has so much potential..."

He wandered off into his own thoughts, I interrupted them impatiently, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Ciaus asked, "What is it you _want_, Maria?"

My eyes glittered and I smirked, "I want, in return for bringing you this information, your permission to keep the boy. If I have him, and only him, I will never need another army. I could stop making so many newborns."

Ciaus snarled, "You should have stopped eighty years ago when we told you enough was enough and the territory feuding must end!"

Aro asked, "Ciaus, what is on your mind, brother?"

The man growled irritably, "We destroy the risk. All of the risks."

His voice was layered with a fierce undercurrent that made me wary.

Aro glanced at Marcus, who brushed a finger against the back of the hand before falling still.

Aro smiled at Jane and nodded once.

Before I registered what had happened between the three of them, a terribly and debilitating pain started to electrocute through my entire body. I fell to my knee's, gasping for un-necessary air.

My brain like it was about to explode, and then the additional pain came. I felt myself being torn limb from limb before the hand came down upon my neck, and then darkness.

* * *

Aro's POV

Maria's body was taken out for the burning and I asked my brothers, "This child is a fire starter. I believe he is the one Cole never retrieved for us."

Ciaus snorted, "He is too young, Aro, I told you that when you sent Cole in the first place! He is far too dangerous, he must be destroyed."

Destroyed!

I almost pouted, "But he will be fine with us, brother. Jane and Alec are only twelve, and they are quite fine."

Jane sat at my feet, as she always does, smiling at me. I patted her head and she delightly turned towards the door.

Marcus frowned, "Aro, what of the family? The two who took him in?"

Ciaus growled, "Kill them! They know the laws."

Marcus sighed, "Ciaus, you have met them both, you know what they are like. It's practically impossible for such a family to deny someone in need."

I instantly agreed, "Carlisle's family meant no harm in this. When the child is in our care, we shall have no quarrel with them. Maybe Alice and Jasper shall even join us to stay with him."

I wanted her _so_ badly. More then any other vampire I have ever met.

To see the future... Such a power would make our forces extremely efficient.

Unstoppable.

Jasper has used his power for fighting; he could become even more useful then Alec and Jane to me. He could he the top of my guard.

I dictated, "Then it is decided. We will go and retrieve the boy, and invite the pair to come along. Ciaus, would you go?"

Marcus was going on a special mission tonight, to clean up a little exposure problem in Germany.

Ciaus looked fiercely irritated but sighed, "Okay, fine. Felix and Alec shall come with me."

I watched as he and his two chosen guard stalked out of the room, and I smiled excitedly at Marcus.

He simply sighed and looked the other way.


	10. Trouble

Leo's POV

I was sitting under a tree with Jasper talking about a book, when Jasper's head snapped to the side, his eyes narrowing.

Three vampires were making their way towards us. One was a tall male with onion-colored skin and white hair.

One was an extremely big male, with an olive completion, and short hair.

The third was close to my age. Very small with a gentle face and short, dark, hair.

Jasper growled as they surrounded us and rolled onto his knees, ready to pounce. His hostility was so fierce I could feel it.

The one with translucent skin frowned, "Aro has given orders for us to take the boy, Jasper. If you don't want any trouble, then you will let him come willingly."

I frowned and complained, "But I don't what to go! I want to stay here with the Cullen's."

They came back for me!

Ciaus narrowed his eyes, glaring at me angrily. "If you want to live, then you will come."

Did he just threaten me?

Jasper growled uneasily as my rage started to soak off of me. How dare this idiot! He was here for Aro, for the man that sent the idiot who bit me in the first place.

I growled, "Go back to _Italy_ where you belong, I am not coming."

He took a step forward to try to grab me and I panicked. He gasped as his clothed engulfed in flame, catching onto his skin.

Jasper sprang and knocked Felix over, snarling as they began to roll around locked in battle. I glared at the boy, but I didn't have a chance to try and hurt him.

I didn't even know what was happening to me. I felt all the sensation from my body just leaving. My eyesight was swept away, my sense of smell, and finally the snarls faded away into nothingness.

I almost panicked, because I felt like an empty shell. I couldn't feel fill the wind on my flesh or anything. I was't even sure if I was _me_ anymore.

Did he kill me or something?

Just I was nearly over-whelmed, the blackness began to fade. My eyes readjusted and I saw Jasper lying on the ground, and Felix's still body burning on top of Ciaus'.

I asked timidly, "Jasper, are you okay?"

He turned his head and glanced at me, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get back home, now."

We darted towards the house through the light rain and stumbled into the house.

Jasper growled, "Carlisle!"

I had been fairly calm, until just now. Jasper sounded half panicked which freaked me out.

Carlisle came down the stairs, glancing at him warily. Jasper wrapped him arms around me protectively and shivered. "Carlisle, we killed Caius."

Everyone else fluttered into the room, wide-eyed and aghast.

I asked fearfully, "Why is that bad? He was going to take me away!"

I was ignored as a panic started to ripple through the adults.

Rosalie freaked out, "We have to leave, we need to go somewhere. Demetri will find us as soon as Aro finds out."

Emmett, in an attempt to calm her down, asked, "How will Aro even know?"

Esme gently pointed out, "He's bound to become suspicious when his brother does not return."

Edward interrupted several growls, "Alec got away."

He was staring at Jasper, his eyes wide and his body tense.

Bella sided, for one, with Rosalie. "Can't we just go somewhere really far away? Somewhere in Canada maybe?"

Emmett smirked, "Or Africa, Rose and I know a few good places there."

Alice frowned, "He'll find us either way."

Because none of us were quite sure if she was just saying that, or if she had seen something, another uproar began.

I didn't understand _why_. There were a lot of us, how could this Aro be a threat?

We could fight him!

Jasper hissed, "Everyone, calm down."

And, of course, everyone did.

He gently pushed me over to Alice, who hugged me close to her, her eyes wide and anxious.

Carlisle decided, "We will stay here. If Aro is coming either way, then there is no point in trying to run. We didn't do anything wrong by taking Leo into our family, and Aro will understand that."

Bella asked, "And if he doesn't?"

Alice's body trembled with the force of her growl and I glanced up at her, suprised.

Her narrow black eyes flashed dangerously and she insisted, "If he doesn't, then we will fight the Volturi until there is only one coven left standing."


	11. Plot In Motion

Aro's POV

I was sitting in the clock tower, where we have bedrooms and libraries built in, with my mate Sulpicia, and my brother's mate Athenadora.

Marcus was still on his mission.

The women were discussing the best way to go about finding and taking care of Maria's current army before they started getting reckless.

I lifted my head from my book when several pairs of feet, going at the pace of a run, came down the hall and towards the door.

It was thrown open and I watched with wide eyes as Alec, Jane, and Demetri piled into the room. Demetri opened his mouth to speak, but Alec cut him off.

My young pet's already high voice was extremely shrill, "Aro, t-they killed Ciaus!"

I felt my mouth fall open, and Athena gasped.

Alec continued, talking so fast even we had trouble catching what he said, "He was going to collect the boy like you wanted, and Felix and I were paying attention to Jasper like Ciaus told us to, and then he just started on fire! That kid _started him on fire_!"

Ciaus' mate wailed and collapsed against my Sulpicia's chest, sobbing tearlessly in her agony.

Her mate, a man I considered my brother, was _gone_.

Once my shock wore off I felt angrier then I have ever before.

I snarled at Alec, "And why didn't you avenge him? Where's Felix? What was he doing this whole time?"

Felix was a bodyguard, why didn't he try to protect Ciaus?

Alec's body stiffened, "Jasper got him. I didn't know what to do, so I fled and came right back here to tell you."

I really wanted to be upset at him, but I didn't have a true reason to be. He's only twelve.

Well… you know what I mean.

What would all kids do during a situation like that? They would panic, of course.

Demetri asked, "What should we do, Aro?"

What to do.

I don't want to hurt any of the Cullen's. Carlisle is a very dear friend to me, almost like a third brother. I had, on three occasions, offered him a position among myself, Ciaus, and Marcus.

He always refused, but that had not strained our friendship any.

Besides, all his family did was take in a newborn that was near their territory, and probably causing stress for them.

Jane glanced at me mournfully. I understood why without asking her. With her power, it was her job to punish the other Volturi members for failure; and she didn't want to hurt her twin brother.

I didn't want her to, either.

I forced a smile, "You may all leave now. I'll speak with Marcus about what to do when he returns home."

Jane whisked her brother away before I changed my mind. Demetri glanced sympathetically at Athena then left the room.

Sulpicia cleared her throat, "Aro?"

I turned around and glanced at her, holding her friend gently.

She frowned and patted Athena's back.

I knew what she wanted. I had experience is helping a person who has lost their mate's, she wanted me to take over.

After I had to kill Didyme, and told Marcus she was lost on a mission in Romania, he was broken. He asked me to let him die. He asked me to kill him because he didn't want to live without her.

Of course, I told him no, and we eventually struggled through his depression. He's still indifferent towards life now, but he's managing better then I ever thought.

I strode across the room and leaned Athena against me gently.

She hugged me hard and whimpered, "Aro, he's gone!"

I pet her hair and frowned, "I know that. Sulpicia, would you please go and wait for Marcus? I'll stay with her."

My mate disappeared from the room and I started plotting a way to get that boy into my grasps.

With him, we could rule the entire vampiric world.


	12. Arrival

Leo's Pov

About a week had passed since what had happened between the Volturi, Jasper, and I, but for some reason I still felt shaken by the whole experience.

The bad part was, I actually felt _good_ about slaying that vampire, as if it was some sort of poetic justice that they be brought to nothingness.

But, my jubilation of revenge, and my depression over feeling so good after I had murdered, must have been emanating from me more than I had expected, because every time I passed Jasper in the house, he looked just as unhappy as I was.

However, near the break of dawn on the 4th day after the Volturi attacked, Alice came to my room and sat beside me on the bed.

"Honey, are you alright?" Her voice was soft and her hand gently pet my hair.

Alice was very motherly and over-protective, and I knew she might worry about this, but I wanted to tell her anyway. "When I killed that Caius man, I kind of felt good about it."

Her dark golden eyes seemed to gleam with something between curiosity and compassion.

She responded softly, "That's just because they took your life away from you. Well, your _living_ life. I would care to wager that any one of us would feel good if we had stuck such a hard blow to the people who turned us."

Hearing that made me feel a little better. I know it actually only applied for Jasper and her, because the rest of the family was turned by Carlisle- but she had made her point.

I had a question that has been biting at me, worrying me, ever since the fight. Edward _must_ have heard me thinking it, but he apparently chose to ignore it.

Alice would never ignore me.

I hesitantly asked, "Won't the Volturi want revenge now? From what I have heard you guys saying, this Aro man might want even more then revenge. He's going to take me awa-"

A sinister growl interrupted me and I glanced at her in surprise.

Her eyes glittered with a dangerous light of determination and she shook her head very slightly. "Don't _you_ worry about them. If they come looking for you, we will fight until one side is nothing more then a pile of ashes."

I smiled and tried to be optimistic, "Well, I guess it helps when I can start them on fire, then!"

We both started to laugh, and as always, Alice's presence brightened up the mood.

For the rest of the morning we were talking to each other, but our conversation was cut short when a loud crash downstairs echoed through the house.

Edward demanded, "Alice, Leo, come down here quickly!"

I sprang off of the bed, wondering what in the world was going on.

I bounced down the stairs and glanced at the back door, instantly stiffening when I saw the people on the other side of the half-shattered glass wall.

Eleven cloaked people were standing in a little cluster, their red eyes glittering angrily.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were outside talking to a man with long black hair and translucent skin.

Bella, Esme, and Rosalie were hovering just inside the open front door.

Alice tugged me over to Edward and glanced at him.

Edward was kind of like the second leader of the family, I have come to learn, and it's Alice's favorite brother.

So it didn't surprise me when he started answering questions that she was not asking out loud.

I ignored the half-conversation and peered out the window.

Carlisle was starting to get upset. His body was tense and Jasper was shifting uneasily beside him because of it.

Carlisle growled at the black-haired man, "He _isn't_ too dangerous, Aro! He hasn't hurt any one of us while he's been here."

Aro narrowed his eyes, "I have seen what Alec saw when he killed Caius. He didn't do it on purpose, he panicked and it just happened. What will happen the next time, Carlisle? Which one of your family will die? It could be Esme. He needs to be supervised at all times, and we can do that in Italy."

I felt indignation and anger scorch through me. I would never hurt Esme! I don't need to be watched like some criminal!

Jasper snarled, "He is being supervised. Your brother died because he was a fool, not because of Leo."

Aro glared daggers at Jasper and growled.

The young female beside him grinned and Jasper's body started to twitch. He whimpered as he fell to his knees.

Alice half-shoved me into Edward and she sprang out the window, landing on the small female and breaking her concentration; stopping her from doing whatever she had been doing to Jasper.

Her retaliation triggered a whole-family battle, and everyone sprang at another Volturi member.

Edward grabbed my elbow when I made a move to help.

He hissed, "If you get involved you'll give him a reason to take you. _Stay_ in the house."

I frowned as he leapt outside, leaving me alone.

I watched with wide eyes as everyone snarled and ripped at one another.

I was going to listen to Edward and stay out of it until Alec jumped on top of me and violently yanked me into the battle.


	13. Purple Smoke

I knew I couldn't set Alec on fire, because then _I_ would catch on fire, so instead I just shoved him away.

We both sprang to our feet and he flashed forward with a speed surmounting even Edward's. He knocked me back into the wall, cracking it, and then bit my forearm.

I gasped as his teeth ripped through the skin and his fiery venom pulsed into my flesh. It _hurt._

I pushed him off of me and he growled, about to strike again. I _almost_ freaked out, because I wasn't fast enough to avoid him.

Luckily, his attention was called away. The girl from before was pinned under Emmett and she wailed, "Alec!!"

The boy sprang out of the window and rescued his sister.

I jumped outside and searched desperately for Alice. How could she take care of herself in a battle? She was so little! Not that much bigger then _me_.

I saw her a hundred feet away, fluidly avoiding every single strike from a huge male. Okay, fine, she was a capable fighter.

Edward's voice rang from somewhere in the fray, "Leo, watch out!"

I glanced to the side and ducked just before Aro bowled into me. He landed gracefully on his feet and locked eyes with me.

His voice was velvety and inviting, "You can stop this, Leo. You can save your family if you agree to come with us."

For a half of a second I wanted to believe him, to trust that he _would_ leave them alone. But I thought better then that. He was a monster! He took me, just a little kid practically, away from his family for no reason.

He sent someone to come and take me away from my new family.

_He_ was here to take me away. To force me into some cult, or whatever the hell the Volturi really is.

I narrowed my eyes and coldly responded, "Or I can stop it this way."

I clawed at every shred of fury in my un-beating heart and directed it towards him, encasing him in such a massive inferno _I_ had to jump out of the way.

The fighting instantly stopped.

_Everything_ seemed to just stop as I watched him die.

He stole my life away, and now I was returning the favor.

Want to know something horrible? A secret between just us?

The terror in his eyes as he died made me shiver with excitement. I really did like it. Knowing that _I_ was the reason a bad man felt horrible in the last seconds of his existence. That because of _me_ the very last thing he'll ever know is the pain of fire.

When I tore my eyes away from huge flame I let them wander around the clearing. All of the cloaks were huddled behind a tall man with a blank face.

My family was in pairs, naturally. Mates were standing with one another. Everyone was silent, except for the two people who actually mattered to me.

Jasper was looking at Alice's arm, which had two of the same bite marks I had just received.

Jasper hissed, "I told you this was going to happen!"

Alice pushed his hand away from her arm and muttered, "It doesn't even hurt, Jasper, calm down."

Well that was a lie, for sure. My own wound was throbbing so painfully it felt like a hot cinder was implanted under my skin. Hers had to have hurt, too.

Jasper growled darkly, "Not _that_. Didn't I say this whole thing was going to bring nothing but trouble to our family?"

A stab of sorrow hit me so fiercely Jasper flinched before he turned his head to look at me. Alice growled at him, but he completely ignored her.

He didn't want me here! My teacher, my friend, my older brother.

I was just hurting the family. _His_ family.

I lowered my eyes and mumbled, "I'll leave if you want me to."

I didn't want to, but if it would keep the Cullen's safe then I would do it.

Alice was beside me in a second and she hugged me, "You don't have to leave, Leo, just ignore him. He doesn't mean anything by it."

It would hurt me to leave her, but it was going to put her at danger if I stayed.

I pulled away and glanced at Marcus. He seemed to understand.

He asked, "Would you like to talk, Leo?"

I nodded and Carlisle frowned, "Then we'll leave you two alone."

Slowly the Cullen's started to shuffle into the house. Jasper had to physically pull Alice away from my side so I could have some privacy.

The Volturi members backed away and Marcus came to join me.

He looked down at me, "What do you want to know?"


	14. Choices

I shuffled my feet and asked, "If I were to come with you, what would happen then?"

Marcus asked, "Happen to who?"

I decided, "What would happen to them? Would you leave them alone, forever?"

He informed me, "As long as they live as they used to, and do not cause trouble, then we will leave them in peace."

I smiled a little bit. Then everyone could be happy. They would be, and I could be happy knowing they were all right.

Marcus added, "_You_ would become a member of the Volturi. What type of member will be your choice, of course. We have several uses for everyone back in Italy."

Well at least I would be doing something important, maybe. At least I wouldn't just be sitting around and attracting danger like a magnet.

At least Alice would be safe.

I queried, "Could I come and visit? Or could they come visit me sometimes?"

Marcus actually smiled a bit, though it looked quite heartless to me. "All visitors are welcome in Volterra, and you would be welcome to leave whenever you want to."

"Well… I'm going to go and talk to them about it, alright?"

He shrugged and I went into the house.

Everyone was sitting around. Alice frowned at me and I sat on her lap, hugging her.

She whimpered, "Don't leave us."

I closed my eyes and pressed my face against her shoulder, just wanting to find comfort in her warm arms.

I lifted her arm, staring at the two bruise-colored bite marks. It was my fault. If I had just left a week ago, like I should have, then she wouldn't have been hurt.

The pain will fade but the scar will always be there.

She will always be reminded of why she has them. Because some kid she felt sorry for needed her to fight for him. Because she was too kind for her own good, and didn't just turn me over.

She doesn't want me to leave, though. She _wants_ me here. She's like my new mom, and she loves me.

I love her, too, but sometimes that isn't good enough.

_Jasper_ doesn't want me here. He might not love me, but I spend most of my time with him and I respect him a lot.

And he would be happy to see me leave because then him and Alice could go back to things the way they used to be. Happy. Simple. _Safe._

Was it worth hurting her to save her?

'Time heals all wounds' right?

But what if I stay? Now that Aro is gone, wouldn't we all just be able to live happily?

Marcus poked his head in through the doorway and asked, "Leo, have you decided?"

I tightened my arms around Alice and looked into the man's red eyes.

"Yes, I think I know exactly what I want to do."

* * *

**That's it, guys! To see what happens next, you'll have to read the sequel _Black Fire_. I'll add an AN and tell you when I start it.**


	15. Sequel Notice

* * *

**Sequel is up, dudes!**

**It's called Black Fire.**

**Check it out.**

* * *


End file.
